<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Survive Your Yandere Girl/Boyfriend by YandereSkitty16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844454">How To Survive Your Yandere Girl/Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereSkitty16/pseuds/YandereSkitty16'>YandereSkitty16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yanderella (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereSkitty16/pseuds/YandereSkitty16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Survive Your Yandere Girl/Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello once more, valued customer of Pet. Co!</p><p>I see you listened to our rules with your pet! But did you know, we offer help with your relationship too! Whats that? You just got in a relationship with someone who's so obssed that they want your family dead? Well say no more!</p><p>Follow our sure as fire guide and it will help you and others you love to have a safe relationship with your brand new yandere!</p><p> </p><p>1. Just stop all contact with your family! Trust us, that new partner is all you need and will ever want, so just give up your regular life and accept this. Please. For your family, do this.</p><p>2. You want to go out with friends? Sure just be ready to have your head cut off and stuffed inside a bag for all eternity.</p><p>3. Don't cheat. Seriously, avoid this. Unless you want an insane, possibly deadly woman to stalk both you and your new fling. Cheating is the worst thing you can do to a yandere. </p><p>4. Never show someone emotion. Not even your dog, or you might find yourself without a furry companion. </p><p>5. Leave while you're alive. Lock the door, bolt them in. Change your name, change your appearance and live happily in your new life. </p><p>6. Don't break up with them. Again. Seriously, if you value your own life. Do not do this.</p><p>7. Accept your fate. You agreed to this relationship, so you knew exactly what you were giving up when you said yes. You're having second thoughts about being someone's eternal prisoner in a commitment? Tough luck kid, should of thought on that before you dated a yandere.</p><p>8. Become a yandere yourself and kill them before they kill you.</p><p>9. Commit sudoku. You'll never have to worry about your yandere again. </p><p>10. Politely decline. If you're lucky enough they won't be half as insane as mainstream yandere and let you live. </p><p> </p><p>And there you go. </p><p>We at Pet. Co take no responsibility for any death and or damage due to our basic guidelines! Remember, you agreed to the relationship. So you take the responsibility!</p><p> </p><p>Have a good night and we shall see you again if you live through this one! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>